


Bachelor's Grove

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Jonathan goes to Bachelor's Grove with Patrick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 - A Graveyard

Jonathan can’t believe he let Patrick talk him into this.  Of all the things they could have done tonight Patrick had to decide to come to the supposedly haunted graveyard.  As he parks the car, he glances over at Patrick.

 

“You seriously want to do this?” he asks.

 

Patrick rolls his eyes.  “Johnny, we’ve been here in Chicago for how long and we’ve never been here,” he says.  “So yeah, I seriously want to do this.”

 

Jonathan reaches into the back seat to grab his hoodie.  “Fine.  But if we get caught and arrested, you’re paying my bail.”

 

“Whatever, just come on.”

 

Jonathan pulls his hoodie on as he walks around the front of the car where Patrick is waiting.  “Do you even know where to go?”

 

“Sort of.”  He smiles at Jonathan.  “Come on, at least try to have fun.”

 

Jonathan lets out a soft breath as he looks down at Patrick.  “I’ll try.  I just don’t understand the hype.”

 

“I know you don’t, but I do.  So humor me.”

 

He smirks.  “Always, Paddy.”  He gestures toward the fence.  “So, are we hopping over or what?”

 

Patrick beams at him.  “Let’s go.”

 

Jonathan looks around to make sure there’s no one around as Patrick scales over the fence.  Once he’s over, Jonathan joins him.  He straightens his hoodie.  “Let’s do this.”  He’s glad it’s dark, because it means he can actually be close to Patrick.  Reaching over, he takes Patrick’s hand as they continue across the grass.

 

Patrick smiles over at him.  “Scared already?”

 

“You’re fucking hilarious.”

 

“So you’ve told me before.”  He nudges him as they continue along.  “What would you do if we actually see something?”

 

“No idea.”  Jonathan looks around.  “Never thought about it really.”

 

“Of course you haven’t.”  Patrick laughs softly.  “You’re always too busy thinking about hockey.”

 

Jonathan smirks.  “Is that so wrong?”

 

“Not at all.”  Patrick leans over and kisses his cheek.  “It’s why I love you.  I love how focused you are.”

 

Jonathan drops Patrick’s hand in order to slide his arm around the smaller man’s shoulders.  “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”  Patrick wraps his arm around Jonathan’s waist.  “But I also love that you let loose too.  Like tonight.  There was a time you never would have done something like this.”

 

“You’re probably right about that.”  He glances behind them when he hears a noise.  “But you make me adventurous.”

 

“Good to know.”

 

They spend nearly an hour walking around, each hearing noises but can’t be sure what or where they are.  Jonathan has to admit that he’s enjoyed the night and is happy that he did come out tonight.  After they reach the car, Jonathan leans against it and watches Patrick.

 

“Thank you for making me come out,” he says.

 

Patrick smiles.  “I knew you’d enjoy it.”

 

“And thank you for not getting me arrested.”

 

He laughs.  “Whatever you jackass.”  He looks around to make sure they’re still alone before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Jonathan’s neck.  “Sometimes I hate you.”

 

“Right back at you.”  Jonathan pulls him closer and kisses him.


End file.
